


All That You Are

by idk_spookystuff



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_spookystuff/pseuds/idk_spookystuff
Summary: Lucy Thompson, an awkward, people-phobic, aspiring film director, tries to live life under the radar. When her dad lands a once-in-a-lifetime job on a Marvel movie, Lucy finds it harder and harder to stay undetected. When one day, she runs into to her biggest celebrity crush under less-than flattering circumstances, Lucy is forced more or less into the spotlight. Much to her surprise, she doesn’t hate it. Instead, she forms a rather close friendship with the beautiful and charming Tom Holland.





	1. Chapter 1

          Lucy Thompson pulled open the giant doors to the set of Spider-Man Homecoming and rushed past security. She sped past crowds of people and stumbled over wires, her eyes scanning the open space for a sign. She couldn’t find any restrooms. She didn’t have time to think. She checked the schedule quickly and dashed into the nearest vacant trailer. She found the toilet and shut the door. It was close, but she made it. She peed quickly then gathered her things after washing her hands. She unlocked the door and stepped out. 

          She took a deep breath before someone cleared their throat. Lucy’s head swung rapidly to her right. There, sitting on the couch, staring right at her was none other than Tom Holland. His eyes looked baffled but a small smile began to form on his lips. Lucy’s mouth still hung slightly agape when he burst out laughing. Lucy was brought back to reality with the dopey laugh of the boy on the couch. She shakily exhaled and smiled a little as she spoke,

          “I-I am so sorry, I thought the schedule said this trailer was open. I just had a really rough morning and I woke up late, I didn’t have time to pee before I left and I was in a hurry. And now I just explained my entire morning to you, I’m sorry...Again… I-You...You’re Tom Holland.” She took a deep breath after finishing her rant. She stared in awe at him. She was talking to the Spider-Man. He swung his legs around and sat up. He still looked slightly confused, but he was beaming at her. 

          “Look, you don’t have to apologize. It’s quite alright. Um, if you don’t mind me asking, uh, who are you, exactly? Are you a fan, or..?” Lucy now looked confused. 

          “You don’t- I mean, No. Well, yes, I’m a fan, but I- I’ve been on set before. Like a lot. I see you all the time.” He gave a sideways look and scrunched up his eyebrows. She realized what she said and jumped to her defense, “Not like in a stalkery kind of way, I just hadn’t, ya know, actually worked up the courage to say anything. But, yeah, I’m like, always here. My dad actually, is the director. Of, the uh, of the movie.” Lucy again realized she had been rambling and awkwardly adjusted her position in the doorway. 

          “Oh,” A slight frown formed on his lips, “Oh god, now I feel awful. I didn’t mean… I didn’t realize Jon had a daughter.” He motioned to the seat across from him. Lucy hesitated then shuffled her bags around and settled into the chair. “Yeah, I mean, it’s okay. I prefer to stick to the shadows. I’m not incredibly outgoing…” Lucy looked around the room. Just coming to the realization that she was sitting in Tom Holland’s trailer. Talking to Tom Holland.  “I’m Lucy, by the way.” 

          “Oh, Lucy, that’s a pretty name. Um, so uh,” Tom continued talking, but Lucy had zoned out. She focused all of her attention on a spot on the wall behind Tom. She gripped the arms of the chair and inhaled sharply. 

          “Lucy. Lucy! You alright?” Lucy kept her eyes on the wall then nodded. “I’m fine,” She spoke slowly, trying not to alarm him. “It’s just there’s a spider on the wall right behind your head.” Tom whipped his head around and yelped. He jumped up from his spot on the couch and ran into the bathroom. He poked his head out leaving the rest of his body safe behind the door. “Lucy, oh my god. Kill it.” 

          “No, are you serious?! I’m not going anywhere near that thing.” She whimpered quietly, “ I’m afraid to move.” She kept her eyes fixated on the wall. Tom glanced from the spider to the girl stuck in the chair. 

          “Okay. Lucy, just stand up slowly. An on the count of three, we’re gonna run out of here. Okay?” Lucy kept her eyes trained on the spider and nodded. Tom began to count slowly as Lucy stood up.

          “One.” Lucy grabbed her bags carefully, not making any sudden movements. 

          “Two.” Lucy was standing now and Tom began to move out of the bathroom. The spider started crawling and Lucy screamed, “THREE!” Tom grabbed her hand and yanked Lucy out of the trailer, Lucy squealing the entire way. Some nearby crew stared at the two of them as they burst out of the trailer. Lucy cleared her throat and turned to Tom, trying to ignore the people staring at her. 

          “That was adorable, by the way. You were so terrified.” He widened his eyes and opened his mouth in shock.   
          “Me? You were the one who could barely move!” Lucy hung her head.

          “Yeah. I was hoping you wouldn’t bring that part up…” She shrugged, giggling a little, “That’s just one of my things, I guess. I cannot stand spiders or insects or anything that’s small and has an exoskeleton.” She grimaced and her body shook in disgust. Tom laughed at her, and Lucy felt a little part of her swoon. He had such a cute laugh, it was hard not to. 

          “I get the spider thing, but I never really minded insects.” Tom claimed. Lucy’s face went blank. “Okay, that just doesn’t make any sense.” He laughed again. 

          “At the risk of sounding super creepy, I couldn’t help but notice that your hands are incredibly soft.” Tom looked like instantly regretted saying something when Lucy looked into his eyes, but a big smile spread across her face and she giggled, “Yeah. Um, this is kind of strange, but I moisturize constantly. My friends always made fun of me for it back in high school, and, uh, yeah. But I always carry lotion around, so I can moisturize anytime my hands get wet. If I don’t I can’t, like touch anything for a good half hour...” She trailed off, slightly embarrassed. Tom could tell Lucy was a tad bit ashamed of her lotion habits so instead of laughing at her, he responded, “

          “Okay then, Lucy, I now know that you are terrified of spiders, and insects, and that you moisturize a lot. What else should I know about you.” He put his arm around her shoulder casually and they started strolling around set. 

          “Uh, well, for one thing, I hate coffee. The taste, the smell.. Ugh, it’s disgusting.” Lucy and Tom continued to walk around set, chatting about small aspects of their lives. The whole time, Lucy kept reminding herself that this was Tom Holland. No matter how friendly they got, she would always be a fan. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

          A few days had passed since Lucy’s run in with Tom Holland, and she was on set again, shadowing her father. She was on a break, and was on her way to the buffet table. She had her earbuds in and he reached the table adorned with delectables as it switched songs.  _ Cheap Thrills  _ by Sia came on. Lucy absentmindedly sang along as she stacked her plate full of strawberries and chocolate desserts. She circled her hips and shook her butt to the music, completely lost in the beat. She heard a faint laugh underneath the music and pulled out one of her earbuds. 

          Tom was standing behind her, doubled over in laughter. Lucy paused the music and pulled out the other earbud. Biting her lip in embarrassment, she shyly walked over to him. 

          “So is this, like a thing now, like, are we friends that laugh at each other when they do something embarrassing, because I-I am totally cool with that.” 

          Tom laughed again. It was heavenly _.  _

          “Yeah, actually, I realized I never got your number. So…” he pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. Lucy took it, and spoke as she typed in her contact information, “Uh, just wondering, why do you want my phone number.” 

          Tom glanced at her sideways and Lucy hid her face behind his phone. “Because, I don't know, you seemed cool, I guess.” He curled his hands into fists and crossed his arms as he waited. 

          Lucy laughed abruptly. “Wow, okay, if anything I am the opposite of cool.” 

          Tom rocked back and forth on his feet. “So, you’re hot?”

          “Well, duh” Lucy laughed again. Lucy put a couple heart emojis next to her name in his contacts and handed it back. He looked at it with a smile on his face, then a look of confusion overwhelmed his soft features. 

          “Lucy  _ Thompson _ ?” 

          “Oh, uh, yeah. I took my mom's last name when she passed away.” 

          Tom looked absolutely horrified 

          “I am so sorry, I didn't- I shouldn't have said anything… I'm so sorry.” He looked into her eyes with genuine remorse. 

          “Hey, it's fine, really. It was a while ago. I'm fine.” A short period of silence swept over them. Desperate to change the subject, Tom spoke first, 

          “You do actually have some killer moves, though” he said with a chuckle. Lucy beamed and laughed a little too. 

          “I actually took ballet when I was younger.” Tom smiled, 

          “Really? So did I!” Lucy muttered “I know” under her breath. 

          “How long did you take classes?” Lucy pretended to think about it, “Oh, ya know, up until, like, last year…” 

          Tom gasped, “No way. Okay, you have to show me something then.” 

          “What? No. I-I'm not gonna, no.” Lucy stuttered. Even though there was almost no one else around, Lucy hated dancing, speaking,  _ being _ in front of people. 

          “C’mon. You have to. Unless you're afraid I'm better than you…” Tom motioned to an open space to their right. Lucy sighed deeply and reluctantly slipped off her vans. Preparing herself, Lucy pulled her leg behind her into a high arabesque. She looked into his eyes as of to say, “Do I have to do this?” And Tom simply watched as she pulled her leg through to fourth position, shot her leg up into retire. She did a double pirouette, successfully completed 3 fouette turns, ended with a shaky triple pirouette and, just to show off, landed in a split. Lucy looked up and Tom’s eyes were wide. Lucy shot her hands up and Tom rushed over to help her stand. 

          “That was rough, I haven’t stretched in weeks.” Lucy grunted. 

          “It was better than anything I could've done” 

          “Somehow I doubt that, Holland” Lucy laughed and got up off the floor with Tom’s help. They talked a little bit more before Tom was needed for a scene and Lucy was needed by her father. 

          Lucy spent the entire week on set. She hung out with Tom and the rest of the cast. By the end of the week, Lucy was still stunned that in the span of a couple days, she had met her biggest celebrity crush and become friends with him. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, I’ve been writing this story for so long and have been forcing myself to go back, read through, and edit all these older chapters so I could post them on here and they’re really not that great, but I swear, they get so much better, trust me. I feel like I ruined it. Keep reading, please. Don’t listen to a word I say. I’m an amazing writer.


	3. Chapter 3

          The next day, Lucy was on set again. She and Tom were talking quietly. He was in his Spider-Man suit because he was in between scenes. Lucy had to fight the urge to check him out in the skintight suit. They were talking about nothing of importance when some guy walked in. He had a tray of coffees in his hands, and sunglasses that covered most of his face. 

          “Damn,” Lucy muttered under her breath, “He's hot.” Tom looked at her, not really sure how to respond. The attractive figure was moving towards them, and as he got closer, he pushed his sunglasses up. When she realized who it was, Lucy felt her stomach tighten. 

          “Fuck. It's Harrison. Abort! Abort!” She whisper-yelled. Tom was laughing hysterically as Lucy freaked out, completely embarrassed. Harrison greeted Tom and handed him a coffee. 

          “Hi, um, you’re Lucy right? I’ve met you before. Tom’s told me a lot about you.” Harrison stated, ignoring Lucy’s strange behavior. Lucy turned to Tom, who was elbowing Harrison. 

          “See? He remembered me.” Lucy pointed out, referencing their first official meeting. Tom looked offended. 

          “What do you mean?” He replied. Lucy giggled. 

          “Whatever, Thomas.” 

          Harrison, Tom and Lucy chatted some more before Tom was needed again. Lucy and Harrison watched him do the scene, then all got lunch together. 

          When she was done for the day, Lucy said goodbye to her dad and to Tom and Harrison who were screwing around in his trailer. She took a cab back to her hotel. As soon as she got up to her room, she pulled out her laptop and opened facetime. Lucy called her best friend Marley. She answered after a couple rings. 

          “Oh my God,” Lucy squealed into the camera, “M, I have so much to tell you. I met Harrison today!” Marley stared open-mouthed into the camera. 

          “No fucking way. Are you serious? Can I be you?” Lucy laughed as she set down her laptop on the counter in the kitchen. She stripped, off camera, and changed into her pajamas as she told Marley about her day. 

          “No, oh my God, it was so embarrassing. I didn’t know it was him at first because he was wearing sunglasses and Tom heard me say that he was hot, and, just, no. It was bad.” Lucy reappeared and brought the computer with her to the couch. Her cat, Buttercup hopped onto the couch and curled up in her lap. 

          “How is Tom?” Marley asked, wiggling her eyebrows a little. Lucy smiled faintly to herself. 

          “He is the sweetest, most adorkable man you will ever meet.” Marley beamed at her friend through the camera. “But, M, it’s hard. It’s really hard.” Marley frowned at her friend’s solace. 

          “He’s so funny and kind, and super hot... I mean, I was obsessed with him when Civil War came out, and then when my dad got the opportunity to direct his new movie, I thought that I was the luckiest girl in the world. But, we’re like, friends now, which is...amazing... but I can’t come home and fangirl over youtube videos and pictures of him shirtless… You know what I mean? Like, that would be really weird.” 

          Marley gave her a look of understanding, “You are lucky Lucy. You’re best friends with Tom Holland! Regardless of whether or not you two are  _ in love, _  you should be enjoying yourself. I mean, just have fun, Lucy.” Lucy stroked the cat curled up in her lap. She pondered her friends words for a second then replied, “Yeah, you’re right.” After a few seconds of silence, she changed the subject, “So, how are things in Chicago?” 

          “Ughhh,” Marley groaned, “The worst. My little brother is so annoying. I’m here all summer and I already wish I was back at NYU, studying and stuff with you.”

          “Aww,” Lucy gushed, “I miss you too. I’ll see you when I get back, probably sometime in October.”

          Lucy gossiped with Marley for a little while longer, then signed off. Lucy was tired, and ready to fall asleep. She washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She got into bed and snuggled up, checking her phone one more time before plugging it in and turning over. That night, Lucy dreamed that Tom pulled her on camera to propose to her in the movie. She slept with a smile on her face. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lucy and Tom are officially friends kinda, how exciting! Wow this is kinda insufferable. Please keep reading guys it’s gonna get good I swear….man I am just really great at selling this story…


	4. Chapter 4

          A couple weeks later, Lucy was lounging in her hotel room, sitting in a pool of her own sweat. The air conditioner in the room had broken and she tried calling her dad, but he was really busy with the movie. Lucy was stumped. She didn’t know what to do. She pulled out  her phone and called the first person that came to mind. He picked up after a couple rings. 

          “Lucy?” Tom’s sweet british accent sounded from the other end. 

          “Yeah. Um, this was a stupid idea. I don’t know why I called you. I’m gonna go. Bye” Before she could hang up, Tom interjected. 

          “No, wait! What did you need?” Lucy bit her lip. 

          “The air conditioner broke in my hotel room, and I don’t know what to do. It’s so hot. I called my dad but he’s really busy, so I’m sure that means you’re busy too. I...It’s fine. I’ll figure it out.” Tom was quiet for a second. 

          “Why didn’t you just go down to the front desk?” Lucy chuckled a little to herself. 

          “Because...I didn’t want to bother anybody…?” Tom’s laughter could be heard through the phone. 

          “You are hilarious. That is so sweet.” Lucy smiled. “I’ve actually got a long lunch break today they're working on some scenes that I’m not in today, so I’ll swing over there. I’ll be there at noon?”

          “Ha, get it?  _ Swing _ ?” Silence. “Right, okay noon works.” Lucy quickly tried to recover. Tom began to laugh.

          “Lucy that was horrible. You are just-” Lucy hung up before he could say any more. She clutched her phone to her chest and sighed. She checked the clock. It was only 9:52. She had to figure out a way to pass the time in the sweltering heat before Tom got here. She sat down on the couch and started watching some random shows on Netflix. 

  
  
  
  


          After watching a total of 6 episodes of Parks and Recreation, one of Lucy's favorite shows, a knock sounded at the door of her room. Lucy hopped up from her spot on the couch and made her way slowly through the heat to the door. She adjusted her mess of a bun quickly before unlocking and opening the door. Tom was standing in the other side. Lucy smiled at him. 

          “Thank God! It's so hot in here. I see you've got your own tool box… that's…great.” Tom beamed and lifted up a small box.

          “Spider-Man is always prepared.”

          “You are such a dork.” Lucy sighed as she stepped aside, letting Tom into the room. He passed her and set down the tool box, and stripped off his flannel, already starting to sweat. Lucy blushed and looked away. Tom made his way into Lucy's bedroom to the cooling unit. Buttercup was curled up at the foot of the bed. Tom stopped in his tracks.

          “What is that?” Lucy looked at Tom, confused. 

          “My cat?” She didn't know how to respond. “What, have you never seen a cat before?” She chuckled a bit to herself. 

          “Yeah no, we actually don't have those back in London.” He joked. Lucy elbowed him. 

          “Ha, ha. Very funny. But seriously, why are you so freaked out?” Tom shuddered.

          “I don't like cats very much. They're evil.” Lucy looked offended. 

          “No! Buttercup is the sweetest little baby ever!” She walked over and scooped up the fluffy calico. “See?” Lucy held Buttercup right up to Tom and he leaned away. 

          “Tom! Oh my god, I'm so disappointed in you.” Lucy huffed and put the cat on the ground. Buttercup rubbed her head against Tom's legs making him freeze up. Lucy just laughed at him. She sat down on the bed and patted beside her. Buttercup jumped up and padded over to sit in her lap. 

          “See? She's my little baby.” Lucy tried again, stroking the cat. Tom cautiously sat down next to Lucy. He eyed the cat nervously as Lucy smiled. 

          “Here. Just hold out your hand and let her sniff it, then pat your lap and she'll sit. She loves to cuddle” Lucy guided tom as he hesitantly held out his hand. Lucy leaned back and watched Buttercup stand and slink over to Tom, sniffing his hand and rubbing her hwas against it. She settled into his lap, with both paws over his thigh. Tom sat there, stunned, watching the Buttercup closely. Lucy couldn't help but smile at Toms fear. She watched as he slowly started to pet the cat. 

          “Alright, this isn't too bad…” Tom began, stroking Buttercup. She started to purr and Tom flinched. Lucy giggled.

          “Tom chill. That means she likes you.” He smiled at Lucy. Lucy blushed and looked at the cat.

          “I do love her though. I got her when I was 4. She's pretty old, and I'm not sure how much time she has left, but I didn't want to leave her in New York, so I brought her with me. I just-” Lucy stopped and looked at tom. His eyes were red and watery. 

          “Tom, are you okay? I didn't mean to make you sad. I didn't think you even liked cats.” Tom turned to her and rubbed his eyes. 

          “No, it's not that. I just- I'm allergic. To cats.” Immediately Lucy hopped up and grabbed Buttercup. 

          “Tom. Why didn't you say something?! Oh my god, I'm so sorry.” Lucy apologized, bringing the cat out into the living room and shutting the door. 

          “I was actually enjoying it, so I didn't want to say anything…” he smiled up at her, tears still brimming his eyes. Lucy sighed and wiped her forehead. She was having so much fun watching Tom Holland pet her cat that she had forgotten all about the heat. 

          “Right. So, air conditioning.” 

          “Yes. I'm on it.” Tom shot straight up began to tinker with the unit as Lucy flopped down in the bed and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes, the air conditioning roared to life and a blast of cool air immediately filled the room. Lucy breathed a refreshing sigh of relief. 

          “Yay! Thank you! Ugh I feel better already.” Tom gathered up his tools, then turned to Lucy. 

          “Um, hey, so do you maybe wanna grab lunch?” 

          Lucy pursed her lips and smiled. 

          “Thomas Holland, did you just fix my air conditioner then try to seduce me? Because that sounds like the poorly thought-out plot of a porno.” Tom burst out laughing. Lucy smiled to herself, waiting for him to collect himself enough so he could speak. 

          “No,” he finally said, out of breath, “I just meant like, with the crew. We were gonna go to the mall and get lunch… ya know… as a group.” He shrugged and looked to Lucy with a hopeful expression. 

          “ _ The crew _ ?” She questioned. Tom chuckled nervously. 

          “Yeah, well, me, Harrison and Jacob…” Lucy laughed.

          “Sure. I'd love to come.” She beamed. Then she mumbled, “Dork” under her breath.

          “What was that?” Tom asked.

          “What was wha- oh nothing,” Lucy joked. “Alright, well I'm gonna change before we go.” Tom nodded but stayed put. Lucy looked at him for a couple seconds then motioned dramatically towards the door.

          “So, get out!” 

          “Right! Sorry, yeah.” He scurried out of her bedroom so Lucy could get dressed. She reemerged with her auburn hair curled, wearing a striped tank and black shorts. Tom hopped up and groaned

          “That took you forever.” He slowly moved toward the door.

          “Sorry, I wasn’t planning on going out today. Hang on. I have to put on my shoes.” Tom sighed as Lucy sat down on the couch and laced up her black vans. Lucy popped up when she was done. 

          “Now can we go?” Lucy looked around, making sure she had everything, double checking her phone and wallet, then remembered. 

          “Oh!” She exclaimed suddenly, “I almost forgot the best part. You’ll like this, trust me.” She said as she went back in her room. She searched her suitcase full of clothes for a small shopping bag then poured out its contents, grabbing what she was looking for then popping back out to the front room. She held it behind her back with a cheesy grin on her face. As she got closer she pulled it out and displayed it for Tom to see.

          “Ta da!” A small plastic Spider-Man hung at the bottom of a silver chain. She held it up to her neck and showed it off.

          “What do ya think?” She beamed as Tom laughed. 

          “That is… Where did you get it? I want one.” Tom continued to laugh as Lucy put on the necklace.

          “As soon as my dad got the job for your movie, he bought this for me. It's pretty cheesy, but I love it.” Lucy beamed and pushed past a snickering Tom, and into the hallway.

          “C’mon Tom, don't wanna keep the rest of the gang waiting!” She skipped down the hallway. Tom caught up a second later, and jogged up to her side.

          “I believe I used the term ‘crew’” he smiled at her and the pair made their way to the hotel lobby where Harrison and Jacob were waiting.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this chapter isn’t great either, but it’s getting better…….right…? Also I’m a cat person, sue me.


	5. Chapter 5

          Lucy, Tom, Harrison, and Jacob had finished eating at the food court, and were now heading back through the mall to leave. They were approaching the escalator, when Harrison stopped and turned to Lucy. 

          “I dare you to do a split up the escalator.” Lucy looked to him in disbelief.

          “No way. There's too many people around.  I’m-”

          “C’mon, you have to. He dared you.” Tom interrupted. Lucy glanced back and forth between an eager Tom and Harrison. Lucy sighed and shoved her purse into Jacob’s arms. 

          “Alright, fine. Let’s do it.” 

          “Really?” Tom asked excitedly. Lucy nodded as Harrison pulled out his phone to record. Lucy waited until nobody was heading up the escalator and approached it. She pulled out her phone and casually started scrolling through instagram as she stepped one foot out in front of her. She pretended to act cool as the step her foot was on slowly rose, stretching her legs out in a split. Unphased, she took a sip of water, and waved as people stared and commented. She glanced behind her. Harrison was in hysterics, still recording on his phone, and Jacob was giggling and pointing at Tom. Tom had followed Lucy up the escalator, trying to mimic her movements, but he was failing miserably. He struggled helplessly trying to get into a split-like position  and eventually gave up, sitting down and pouting behind her. 

          When they got to the top, Lucy clumsily got up from the split and stumbled away from the escalator, laughing the whole way. She turned around and Tom was on the ground at the top of the escalator, groaning and clutching his legs. Lucy grabbed his arms and pulled him up to his feet. 

          “That was hilarious, oh my god.” Lucy giggled. Tom stifled a laugh and pretended to pout. Harrison and Jacob were watching the video they got of the whole thing, making their way up the escalator. 

          “C’mon. We’ll get ice cream on the way out.” Tom thought about it, then nodded. 

          “I accept.” Lucy giggled again and the four of them headed towards a cold stone creamery before leaving the mall and heading back to set. Even though Lucy wasn’t needed that day, she spent the day in Tom’s trailer hanging out with Harrison and watching him do his scenes. 

          When Lucy got home that night, she got ready for bed. She got under the covers and pulled out her phone. She opened instagram and found that Harrison had tagged her in the video that he took of her and Tom at the mall. She opened and watched it. When it was over, she watched it again. She continued watching it over and over with a huge smile on her face before finally going to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this once, while wearing pants, it went well, pretty humorous. Then I did it again a year or two later wearing shorts… I do not recommend…. anyway, hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter, and, as always, I promise it’ll get better.


	7. Chapter 7

          It was a Saturday, and Lucy was on set again. She was hanging out in Tom’s trailer with Harrison, waiting for Tom to finish his scenes for the day. When Tom entered the trailer, it was only a little past 3:00. 

          “Hey Tom.” Lucy said, not looking up from her phone. 

          “Oh, hey Lucy. I-uh, didn’t know you were here, I was going to ask Harrison to the gym.” He looked a little embarrassed and like he felt bad. Lucy sat up.

          “That’s okay,” She said cheerfully, “I’ll come with you guys.” Tom narrowed his eyes in confusion. Harrison looked at Lucy skeptically. 

          “Are you sure?” He questioned. Lucy slammed her phone into the couch. 

          “Yes, I’m sure. I will go to the gym with you guys because this is America, and I am a woman, and I can do what I want and I don’t need a man’s permission to-” 

          “Okay, jeez, I didn’t mean to make it a feminist issue.” Tom laughed. Lucy smiled and crossed her arms, satisfied. 

          “Alright then. Let’s go.” Lucy gathered her things and walked out of the trailer. Harrison looked at Tom who simply shrugged and followed her out the door. 

 

          When they got to their hotel, Lucy stopped in her room to change. When she got to the gym wearing her favorite workout outfit, Harrison and Tom were competing to see who could do more push-ups. Lucy quickly dropped her stuff and joined in.

          “9, 10, 11,” She started counting with them. Somewhere around 40 they started to slow down. Tom dropped out first, lowering his body to the floor in a huff. Harrison quit after a couple more, and Lucy kept going, successfully completing 8 more before collapsing on the ground. 

          “Ha!” She panted, “I win!” Tom sat up.

          “No. You started late. It doesn’t count.” He pouted as Lucy did the math in her head. 

          “Okay, Tom, so you did 43 push-ups. I got to 52. I started after you had already done 8, so I did 44 push-ups.” She got really close to his face, “So I win.” Tom glared at her.

          “Technically, I beat both your asses, so…” Harrison whispered. Lucy looked over at him and laughed.   
          “Yeah, well. I had a rough day on set, so, I’m tired and all.” Tom grumbled. 

          “You’re just upset you lost to a girl.” Lucy leaned back on her hands. 

          “Whatever.” Tom continued to pretend to pout. “I can beat you at anything else,” 

          “Was that a challenge?” Lucy stood up, stretching her legs. “Because if so, then you’re on.” Tom looked at her and narrowed his eyes. 

          “Bring it.” 

          “Okay, Harrison. You’ll be the judge. Now, I know you and Tom are really close, but don’t play any favorites,” Lucy said, slowly moving towards him. She stroked his arm seductively and whispered in his ear. “Unless, of course, I’m your favorite.” 

          “Hey! No flirting, that’s cheating.” Tom accused Lucy. She clutched her chest in mock disbelief. 

          “What? Flirting? I have no idea what you are talking about.” She snuck a sexy wink at Harrison who burst out laughing. Lucy smiled. 

          “Okay. What’s first?” Lucy asked. Harrison thought for a second.

          “Sit ups!” Tom grunted and laid down. Lucy joined him on the floor. 

          “Ready?” She asked. Tom nodded. 

          “Wait! Hold on. Harrison pulled out his phone and started recording. “Okay, now go.”

          Tom and Lucy started doing sit-ups while Harrison snapchatted the entire thing. When Lucy started to run out of energy, she glanced over at Tom who was slowing down too. She did one more sit-up then dropped to the ground, panting. Tom did a couple more then fell. He rolled over. 

          “Ha ha! Victorious! I won that one.” Harrison laughed from the exercise ball he was sitting on. 

          “Not fair. You only did, like two more than me.” Tom stuck his tongue out at Lucy and she giggled. 

          “Now planks!” Harrison yelled, giddy with excitement. Lucy grunted and rolled over onto her stomach. Tom did the same and prepared himself. Harrison yelled “Go!” and they both pushed themselves off of the ground and into a plank position. After a while, Lucy’s arms started to get tired. She noticed Tom stealing glances at her. Confused, she kept going until her arms started to shake. All of the sudden, Tom shifted his weight to his arm farthest from Lucy and pushed one of her arms out from under her. She fell to the ground on her stomach.

          “WOOOOO!” Tom hollered as he gently lowered himself to the ground. 

          “Thomas Stanley Holland! What was that?” Lucy squealed, looking back and forth between Tom and Harrison. “C’mon, that was clearly cheating! He pushed me!” Harrison looked at Tom, then back at Lucy. 

          “I uh, don’t think- I’m not sure what you’re talking about…” Harrison looked to Tom innocently and Tom grinned. Lucy threw her arms up in defeat. 

          “Alright, Thomas, if that’s how you want to play it. This isn’t over. Let’s go. What’s next?”

          “Wall sits!” Harrison shouted. They found an open wall and leaned against it. When Harrison said so, they slid down into a seated position. After a minute, Lucy glanced sideways at Tom. She kicked his leg out from under him, causing him to fall on his butt. His legs flew outward, knocking Lucy off  of her feet, making he fall on top of him. They landed in a laughing mess on the floor. Harrison, who had recorded the whole thing, fell off of his exercise ball, clutching his sides. 

          “Tom?” Lucy asked, looking up at him, trying to compose herself. He looked down at her, from her position in his lap.

          “Are you okay?” She said, suddenly aware that her elbow was digging deep into his leg. 

          “Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, through the laughter. Lucy got off anyway. She crawled over to her stuff and took a big gulp of water. 

          “Alright. That’s enough for today. I’m gonna go get my suit on and go in the hot tub.” Lucy panted, standing up. Tom and Harrison shared a look then looked to Lucy. 

          “You were down here for all of 15 minutes…” Tom said, looking a little confused. 

          “Okay, first of all, it was like, half an hour. Second of all, I was down here earlier. Before work.” Lucy explained.

          “Sure you were.” Harrison butted in, his words dripping with sarcasm. 

          “I was! I come down here almost every morning and run on the elliptical for, like, an hour!” 

          “Uh-huh. Yeah, okay. Whatever you say.” Tom mocked, turning back to the weights. Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but instead, turned away in a huff, and left for her hotel room. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: For the most part, I wrote Lucy’s character the way I am in real life so that it could feel like I was actually living through this myself, but I am, in no way, nearly this fit. Okay see ya next time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I’m absolute shit at writing summaries and the title is probably terrible too but I promise, the story will get better, please keep reading *thumbs up*


End file.
